


Forbidden Fruit

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Love, Lovers, Lust, Romance, friends - Freeform, my brother's girlfriend, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: Oliver has everything in his life but he doesn't have one thing, love. He wants someone he shouldn't. But how long can you deny something that is so obvious?





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver could say that he had everything in his life. He was thirty-three years old had a loving family, his own company and penthouse many would dream to have.

But there was one thing or rather one person who wasn’t his and probably could never be.

Felicity Smoak, his brother’s girlfriend. Well, they broke up a few months ago but, it didn’t change anything for him. She still couldn’t be his no matter what.

And Felicity was someone who he truly wanted. She was a vision, but not only her look was something he pined for she was the smartest person he knew. And to add to the pile of reasons why he couldn’t be with her, she worked for him. 

It never stopped him from admiring her from afar. Her short skirts, which showed off her perfect legs often put him in a lot of trouble. He knew she didn’t do it on purpose, but if a view of someone’s body could kill he would be dead by now.

She had blonde hair reaching slightly down her collarbones. Oliver loved when she wore it down but usually at work she tied it in a ponytail. One time when he had a chance to touch them he found out how soft her hair was.

She was the kindest, most loving and caring person he knew. 

He was confident that Felicity was a match made in heaven for him, and she would never be his.

Did he mention that she was ten years younger? Yeah, that was one of the reasons why their relationship wouldn’t settle well with some people.

He had this crush on her the moment he met her. He was working on asking her out. That was when he found out she was dating his younger brother.

For two years it was a nightmare for him. Of course, he tried to be happy for his brother. Unfortunately, while his brother’s heart was happy, his was breaking. 

After his brother’s relationship ended, he was torn between feeling happy and sorry for him.

It seemed though that their decision was mutual and they stayed friends after it. 

She was his friend as well.

It wasn’t helping his situation. They were pretty close. Maybe not like best friends but good friends for sure.

“Oliver?” His mother’s voice filled the room interrupting his thoughts.

He came to his parent’s house at 7 o’ clock in the morning to have breakfast with his mother. 

His mother always complained how she didn’t see him enough after he moved out. He tried to be a good son and come as often as possible.

“Yeah, mom?” He asked as she stepped into the room.

“I was asking if you want waffles like always.”

“Yes, thank you,” he smiled at her.

“You are quite absent today. Did something happen?” His mother asked as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

“No, everything is fine. I am just thinking about work,” he lied to her.

Of course, she saw through his lies, she always had. But either way, she let it go.

“Is James home?” He decided to change the topic.

“Yeah, he and Felicity should join us soon.”

Oliver nodded and then it hit him.

“Felicity?” He almost stammered.

“Yes, my dear Felicity. Why are you sounding so surprised?” If his mother wasn’t always so composed she would probably arch her eyebrow right then.

He was sure he had turned slightly red but he tried to cover it while hanging his head low.

“I didn’t know…”

He didn’t have a chance to finish whatever he wanted to say as another person came into the kitchen.

“Good morning Moira,” Felicity said brightly.

His mother replied with a smile.

And then she noticed him.

“Oliver,” he always loved the way she said his name.

She didn’t seem to be surprised to see him though. She actually looked happy.

“Felicity,” he said her name softly. It always brought that special smile on her face. He loved to know that he was the one making her bright up like that.

She came up to him and sat on the stool next to him. He knew exactly what she wanted.

Her eyes sparkled with unknown mirth.

He chuckled as he shook his head. He leaned towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. She slightly turned her head and his lips contacted with her cheek.

That was how he greeted her every single time. No matter where they were or what was happening she insisted on this greeting, and wouldn’t let go until he gratified her.

Recently he allowed himself to linger a little bit longer but she didn’t mind at all.

Sometimes she would grab his forearm and held him even after he would pull away.

He loved little moments like that as he believed he wouldn’t get more than that ever.

When he pulled away he noticed she had her eyes closed. That was something new for him.

He lightly squeezed her shoulder, it made her open her eyes.

He realized she had leaned into him a little bit and hasn’t moved away. The back of her shoulder was pressed against his shoulder and it seemed she had no intention of moving away.

Oliver was served a waffle. He took a bite of it and saw Felicity looking longingly at it.

He forgot about everything around them. He wasn’t sure if his mother was in the room but honestly, he didn’t even care.

He faked a deep sigh as he cut a piece of his waffle and tuned to Felicity.

She opened her mouth without any question.

He fed her. They look awfully domestic. Did he mind that? Not one bit.

Their bubble was broken when James came into the kitchen.

“Hey man,” he was greeted by him.

“Hey,” he said feeling a little bit awkward.

James didn’t pay much attention to them as he poured coffee for himself.

Then he turned around and looked at them. He slightly arched his eyebrow and had a smirk on his face. Oliver didn’t know what his reaction meant.

“I would love coffee too thanks for asking,” Felicity said with sarcasm.

James laughed, “I thought you were in rush to get home before work.”

Felicity looked at her phone, “frack I am going to be late.”

Oliver couldn’t help his chuckle, “Felicity I am sure your boss will understand.”

She turned her head and looked at him. Her gaze was soft and warm.

“Oliver just because my boss likes me that doesn’t mean I can use that to my advantage.”

Yeah, he liked her, a whole freaking lot.

“I didn’t mean to imply that you like me, like me or anything just you know like as I am pretty cool I think so why wouldn’t you like me.”

He loved her babbles. They were adorable just like she was.

He grabbed her hand, “Felicity I like you.” He leaned towards her, “and yes you are cool.” He winked at her.

She blushed and didn’t even hide it.

“Ahem, you are not alone here,” Oliver’s brother teased them. “Going from one brother to another, Felicity?” It was said as a joke but somehow it made Felicity stiffen.

Oliver cringed a little bit as well. It didn’t like that he said things like that to Felicity.

And before he could think he spoke.

“That was a bit low, don’t you think so James? Giving that you spent the night together I think she deserves some respect.”

He loved his brother they had good relations despite that he was into his brother’s girlfriend.

But defending Felicity at that moment felt right.

“We didn’t spend the night together,” Felicity was the one to speak. “We,” she pointed between James and her, “are not back together.”

That surprised Oliver. He narrowed his eyebrows not understanding the situation.

“Felicity helped me with work. We stayed pretty late so she slept in…actually, where did you sleep? You weren’t in a guest room.

When Oliver looked at Felicity she was blushing even more than before.

"I was in your old room.”

She wasn’t looking at him but he realized she was talking about his bedroom.

He knew she was embarrassed though he had absolutely no idea why. He felt faltered that she slept in his room, in his bed just too bad he couldn’t join her.

“Bed there is very comfortable, don’t you think so?”

He saved her and saw a smile forming on her face.

“Yeah,” she said almost dreamy.

“I have enough of you two,” James said even if they didn’t pay attention to him at all. He left the room.

They eyes were connected by a strong gaze.

“Thank you for defending me and not making things awkward.”

Oliver smiled at her, “no need to thank me, Felicity. I am just glad-”

She interrupted him, “that I and James are not back together?”

He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. That was not what he wanted to say. But she wasn’t necessarily wrong.

She took his silence as something bad.

“I am sorry I shouldn’t assume that. Forget I said anything.”

So he did, but not for too long.

“Do you want a ride to your house? I can drop you there and wait then we will go to work together,” he offered instead.

She lighted up, “yeah I don’t have my car with me. We will be so late though.”

Oliver laughed shortly, “let me worry about that. Come on.”

He got off the stool and Felicity followed him.

He said goodbye to his mother and then they left the mansion.

It didn't take them long to get to her apartment. 

"You can come upstairs. I think it will take me a while."

Oliver nodded and turned the engine of the car off. He quickly got out and reached the passenger's door before Felicity got out. He opened it for her.

"Always a gentleman," the blonde winked at him.

He followed her feeling slightly nervous for no particular reason. He has been in Felicity's apartment before. Somehow he felt that things had changed between them since this morning.

They were flirting, and she welcomed his closeness without any resistance. He would say that she quite enjoyed it.

And then her insinuation that he might have been relieved that she didn't get back with James.

He felt like an asshole towards his brother, and he honestly meant that. That was probably the main thing that stopped him from asking Felicity out by now.

But yes he screamed quietly in his head when he heard that they didn't rebuild their romance. 

All those thoughts in his mind were messing with his head. 

He heard a shower and closed his eyes. He tried his best not to imagine Felicity naked under the stream of water. But it was hard not to when all you could think recently was her.

He settled in her living room still occupied with thoughts about the situation he was currently in.

Could he deny his attraction to this amazing woman? Especially when he felt that she wasn't uninterested.

They had to talk about it. It was time to lay it all out and have this conversation about their feelings.

Maybe he was risking a lot. But he had enough of those maybes. He was confident that she couldn't be his, but maybe all that time he was wrong.

He heard footsteps and soon Felicity appeared in the living room. She changed her clothes into a skirt and a blouse. He really loved when she dressed like that. She had a pair of high heels on her feet. 

She had her hair in a ponytail and glasses on. He couldn't help the small 'oh' that escaped his mouth.

"What? Is something wrong," she seemed worried.

"No," he quickly shook his head. 

Was he going to say that he liked her hair down more? After all, it wasn't his decision. 

"You look like someone kicked your puppy, although you don't have a puppy," she wrinkled her nose.

"I like your hair down better," his mouth worked before his head did.

He saw her biting her lip, and then she reached her hair and pulled the tie in it out. Her hair fell down. She brushed it with her hand.

"Okay I am ready," she said it like what happened a moment before was nothing unusual.

There were many moments when Oliver wanted to kiss her. But right then at that moment, his desire was very strong.

He stood up and walked up to her. She slightly cocked her head curiously at his action.

He stopped right in front of her. His hand moved and he gently touched a stray of her hair.

He decided not to shy away from her anymore, "you are beautiful."

Her cheeks looked like they were brushed with a light pink paint. She was truly breathtaking.

His thumb caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes. He wanted to lock his lips on her badly but it shouldn't happen before they talked.

He leaned and closed his eyes as he kissed her forehead. He pressed his lips against her skin for a quite long moment.

He felt her hand on his shirt grabbing it tightly. He smiled right before he pulled away.

He looked at her as she opened her eyes.

"We need to talk," he said it lightly because it wasn't going to be bad talk or at least he hoped so.

Felicity nodded eagerly, "after work?"

Oliver grinned at her, "come to my place, I will cook some dinner."

"Okay," she said softly.

"Let's say 7?"

"Perfect," she smiled so brightly she was showing her teeth.

Oliver did the same.

They were moving towards something new and he felt excited about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

Oliver felt a little bit nervous and anxious about tonight. Of course, he had cooked a meal before, but actually, he has never done it for a woman. Especially someone who he cared about so much. It was an important night for both of them, so he didn't want to ruin it.

He was still in his office but almost ready to leave. He had to do some shopping on his way home. And he could not forget to buy Felicity's favourite wine. 

He asked his assistant to send the last documents that he had signed and was about to leave his office when he collided with someone at the door.

"Sorry, sorry," he knew that voice.

"Felicity? Is everything okay?" He asked slightly cocking his head.

He was afraid she came to cancel their dinner.

"Well technically no. I mean everything is fine we are still on for tonight right?" He could hear hope in her voice. And when she looked at him, it was visible in her eyes as well.

"Of course," he gently grabbed her elbow. "Still you have that wrinkle between your eyebrows," it was an indication that she was worried about something.

"Ah," she smoothed the space between her eyes with her finger. "Well, I came here with you. We haven't thought this through obviously. Could you give me a ride?"

Oliver blinked a few times. He was so mesmerised by her that he didn't focus on what she was saying. 

"Or I could take a taxi if that is a problem?" 

He quickly shook his head, "nonsense, of course, I will give you a ride," he smiled at her. She returned the kind gesture.

They left together. Oliver had his hand on the small of her back the whole way to the car.

When they reached his car he opened the passenger's door for her. 

"Always a gentleman," she said making him smile.

He walked around the car and settled on the driver's seat.

"I am sorry for the lack of reaction earlier, but I haven't seen you almost whole day and..."

"You missed me?" she asked lightly as she fastened her seatbelt. 

He chuckled, "I didn't think so until I saw you. So I guess the answer is yes." 

Oliver looked at her and saw a soft and warm smile on her lips. She leaned over the console and kissed his cheek. Before she moved away she whispered, "I missed you too."

It made him grin widely.

The rest of the drive went smoothly. They talked and laughed until they arrived at her house.

"So 7?" She turned to face him when he stopped the car.

"Yeah I hope I will make dinner on time," Oliver bit his lower lip.

Felicity touched his arm, "if not I will help you don't worry."

He smiled brightly at her.

"Okay so I am going to get ready and I will see you later," she let go of his hand.

"Yes you will," he nodded.

Felicity leaned the same way as she did earlier but this time he was faster and kissed her cheek. When they pulled away, he winked at her. 

She licked her lips and with the last look, she opened the door and got out. She didn't close it immediately though. She bent down a little bit.

"For the first time, my gentleman didn't open the door for me," even if she was only teasing him he mentally cursed himself.

"You will have to make it up for me tonight," there were sparkles in her eyes.

"Don't tempt me, Felicity," he said with a mirth in his voice.

She laughed sweetly and with the last wave towards him she went into the building. 

Oliver rushed to the store as he realized he didn't have much time to prepare. He still wasn't sure what he should cook for her. He was opting between his famous cordon blue chicken and the special pasta of which he made a recipe on his own and never shared with anyone. 

He quickly did the shopping and bought Felicity's favourite red wine. He decided to do the pasta, and he hoped it would impress her.

He wanted tonight to go well. He needed to show that he cared about her, liked her a lot, and wanted to be more than her friend. 

Oliver got home and immediately started to prepare the dinner. He really loved cooking it was calming down his nerves. It always fascinated him that one ingredient could completely change the taste of the dish.

When he was done with the dinner, he had about half an hour left. He decided to wear suit pants, and a blue shirt with sleeves rolled up. Before that, he took a quick shower. He left the five o'clock shadow. He remembered Felicity saying that she liked his stubble. 

He looked at the watch and at that exact moment, the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath and made his way towards the door.

When he opened it, the view of Felicity surprised him. She was a true vision, breathtaking. She was wearing a black dress with cutouts on her shoulders and middle. Her hair was down, and she had a smile on her face.

"Hi," she said softly, almost shyly.

Oliver was just staring at her not able to take his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous.

"Can I come in or you are going to stare at me all night?" She teased him. 

He shook his head lightly, "yeah, come in please and sorry." He reached out his hand, and when she took it, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You look absolutely amazing," he whispered into her ear.

When they pulled back he saw a faint of red on her cheeks. He loved to make her blush.

"You don't look back yourself," she raised her hand and touched his jawline. "I love the beard," she winked at him.

Oliver grinned widely at her. He didn't let go of her hand. He led her to the dining room.

"Oh...wow," now it was time for Felicity to be speechless.

There was a table set for two. The bouquet of roses in the middle, candles wine and of course the dinner.

"You like it?"

"It looks fantastic," she tipped her head up to look at him. "Are you trying to spoil me or maybe destroy for any other guy?"

Oliver licked his lips, "depends, is it working?"

Felicity looked back at the table, "definitely." She squeezed his hand. "I think no one has done anything like this for me ever."

The young man cheered on himself inwardly. But also he decided he should talk to his brother because he seemed to be a crappy boyfriend.

Oliver reached for the roses with his other hand, "these are actually for you."

His date took the flowers and smelled them, "they are beautiful, thank you so much." She leaned up and kiss his cheek.

"Let's sit and eat," Oliver pulled a chair for her and then sat across from her.

"Are you nervous?" Felicity asked as she settled in her seat.

"Why? Is that so obvious?" He laughed nervously.

"Just a little bit," she winked at him.

"You seem oddly calm," he observed.

"Well, I don't think there is a reason for either of us to be nervous. It is our first date, but we have known each other for years."

"Yeah, and throughout those years you were dating m brother."

The moment those words left his mouth he cringed. He didn't mean to say that. He regretted opening his mouth at all.

"Sorry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I am an idiot." 

Felicity didn't seem offended at all, "Oliver us being here is a little bit inconvenient for many reasons. But I want to be here, and I believe you want that too. We are here alone, and we can say and do whatever we want."

"I want to kiss you," Oliver blurted out.

Felicity smiled at his confession.

"I wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw you all those years ago."

"Well as I said you can do whatever you want. I won't stop you," she said suggestively.

"We will get to that I hope but first dinner and then the talk?"

Felicity nodded lightly and then she dug into the pasta. She seemed to enjoy it a lot as a small moan escaped her mouth. She wasn't embarrassed about it though.

They continued with the dinner. They talked and laughed. Oliver always loved how easy it was to talk to Felicity. She was a great listener. He learnt that from her. He could tell her anything, his hopes, his dreams, what he was afraid of.

After they finished the dinner, they went into the living room, each of them with a glass of wine in a hand.

They sat close to each other. Their knees brushing lightly.

"Can we get over with the talk and move on to the more pleasant things?" Felicity wiggled her eyebrows. It made Oliver laugh out loud.

But he knew there were matters that they had to talk about.

"Are you not afraid?" He tried to sound more serious. 

"Afraid of what?" Felicity slightly cocked her head.

"I am sorry to mention it again but you dated my brother. I mean you are not afraid..."

"Of how it will look or what will people say?" She finished for him.

Oliver just nodded.

"No," she stated simply. "Honestly I don't care what people have to say about my own life. I am an adult, and I can date whoever I want. When it comes to James..."

Oliver held his breath for a moment. He really didn't want his brother to be an issue between them. It probably would be awkward at first and maybe he should have talked to him before he made a move on Felicity but it was too late now.

"He is fine with it."

It was such a short statement said so normally that at first, Oliver didn't react to it. 

"Wait what do you mean is okay with it?"

Felicity shrugged as then took a sip of her wine, "I talked to him."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. Instead of making everything clearer she was confusing him even more. 

She put her glass away and did the same with Oliver's. She took his hands into hers.

"Please don't freak out okay?" She bit the corner of her lip.

"You know, usually when you ask someone to not freak out that is exactly, when they are freaking out." 

Felicity laughed at his ramble. 

"When James and I were breaking up we decided that we were better of as friends. I mean I liked him, but there was no chemistry. I think we are too similar and it was getting boring. It was like being with a twin sometimes," she wrinkled her nose like she was smelling something bad. "He agreed with me and we were both happy with the decision."

Oliver interrupted her, "I feel but coming."

Felicity grinned at him, "but," that made him laugh. "I also had to admit something to him. I wasn't honest with him for quite a long time," suddenly she seemed nervous.

Oliver stroke her hands with his fingers trying to calm her down.

"I think or I was pretty sure that I ended up with a wrong brother because I always felt more connected with you," she looked straight into his eyes when she said it.

Oliver couldn't help but let his lips turn into a soft smile. 

"You never asked me out so I thought you weren't interested, and it wasn't like I never found James attractive or interesting. So when I lost my hope of us ever going on a date I agreed to go out with James when he asked me."

Oliver couldn't believe his luck. Maybe if he worked a courage to ask Felicity out sooner things would have been different.

"The day I found out you two were dating I was on my way to ask you out."

Felicity's eyes widen a little bit and her mouth opened in a round shape.

"Yeah talk about bad timing," he hung his head low and shook it.

"I am sorry," they both said at the same time, and then they laughed.

Oliver lifted his head and he looked at his date.

"We are quite a pair don't you think so?"

Felicity moved even closer to him. Soon she was going to sit on his laps. He wouldn't mind that one bit.

"You know we have a green light from James."

Oliver arched his eyebrow as a smirk appeared on his lips, "we have his blessing, you are saying?"

"I know you probably would like to talk to him too but I am just saying you don't need to feel bad or anything. He is okay with this," she pointed between them.

"And what exactly is this?" He leaned towards her.

"I...well..," making Felicity speechless will become his new favourite thing.

Before she could process what was going on and what he actually asked her Oliver whispered a soft 'Felicity' to get her attention. When she looked at him, closed the gap between them.

At first, she was so surprised she didn't respond. His lips were softly pressed against hers. He didn't want to spook her even if she said earlier that she was very willing to kiss. 

He patiently waited for her to catch up. Then finally her lips moved against his. He loved the taste of her. He knew at that moment he would become an addict when it comes to kissing Felicity.

He moved closer to her grabbing the side of her head with one of his hands. He felt Felicity grabbing his shirt. He slightly cocked her head. He pressed his lips firmer against hers.

They moved slowly in a union. They were a perfect match he knew it by that one kiss. 

He wanted more, needed more of her but also he wanted to make something clear.

He pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. They both still had closed eyes. They were breathing together and listening to their hearts.

"Felicity," he broke the silence saying her name softly.

She opened her eyes and she licked her lips.

He did the same tasting her. He moved a little bit so they were eye to eye.

"I don't know what could have happened if I asked you before my brother did. Maybe things would be different. But I also think I wasn't ready for that, not the way I am ready now," he smiled as he caressed her cheek. "And no one can keep me away from you now. I want there to be us. I want to be with you, Felicity."

He never thought that saying those words to her would make him feel so happy, content and confident. He meant every single one of them and by the look on her face, she appreciated them as well.

"I want that too," she said her breath ghosting over his face.

He probably had the biggest possible grin on his face at that moment. Maybe he looked cheesy but he didn't care. He never in his entire life felt happier than the moment she said she wanted to be with him.

He couldn't help himself anymore. He leaned and kissed her one more time. This time though he was more greedy and needy. He bit her lower lip and suck on it making her moan.

He pressed hard against her making her lean back on the couch. He hovered over her carefully as not to crush her. He moved his lips down her jawline and to her neck. He bit and suck on her pulse point making her moan and wriggle underneath him. 

One of his hands, the one that wasn't supporting his body, move to her side. He felt the bare skin in the places where the dress was cut out.

It made him groan into her neck. He licked her skin a little bit more but then he felt a hand on his cheek. She wanted him back on her lips. He would never say no to her.

His lips found hers again. He kissed her passionately. He wanted her right there and right at that moment. But he also knew that was a decision she had to make.

When he moved his lips hungrily over hers she finally gave in and opened it, letting him in.

His tongue explored her mouth. She was intoxicating him, and he absolutely loved every second of it.

Their tongues met and twirled together in an erotic dance. He pushed his chest a little bit more against hers feeling her breast against the fabric of his shirt. He wanted to feel her skin.

They had to pull back to catch a breath. That was how intense their kissing was.

He was panting heavily still laying on top of her.

Felicity's lipstick was smeared on her face. She had never looked sexier. 

"Oliver," she said as she caressed his jawline.

"Yeah, honey?" He already knew he was going to call her that every chance he got.

She smiled brightly at the sweet endearment, "will you take me to bed?"

He wanted that, how badly he wanted that would be hard for anyone to understand.

He slightly cocked his head, "I can't believe I am saying that ."

Her happy face fell a little bit. He kissed her pouty face.

"I will take you to bed," he whispered. "We are going to make out until we can't feel our faces and then we will talk and maybe watch a movie but..."

"I don't like this but," she cutely pouted.

Oliver laughed brushing her hair, "I want to do it right Felicity and jumping into sex straight away...that's not how I want it to be with you." 

Recently most of his relations were about sex and only that. Of course, he did something nice for them from time to time but mostly it was physical need only and that's all. 

But Felicity wasn't any other woman. She was different. She was someone who he wanted for a long time and he was going to do it right and cherish every moment they had.

"I can't be mad about that now right?" She cocked her head.

"I promise to make it up to you in the future," he winked at her.

"Oh mister, trust me there will be a lot of making up," she wrapped her hands around his neck. "But on the more serious note. Thank you for this. It's actually quite impressive." 

Oliver smiled at her and kissed her soundly.

"Are you ready for a cuddle session?"

Felicity nodded eagerly.

Oliver lifted her up from the couch. She wrapped her legs around him making her dress riddle up high.

Oliver's hands moved to her thighs to support her. He touched her bare skin. He almost jumped a little bit as he felt an electricity went through his body. Their touch was already magnetic it was a good sign.

He carried her to his bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. She didn't let go of him though.

"Can I say one more thing?"

Oliver smiled at her, "you can say a thousand things."

She giggled at that.

Then her eyes turned from mirth to deep honesty. 

"I like you Oliver, a lot."

He brushed his nose against hers.

"I like you too," he kissed her, "a lot."


End file.
